Waiting In Vain
by BKTheGoldenKnight
Summary: As her bestfriend, Beca should support Chloe's decision in marrying someone who she had only been dating for a few months. How long will Beca control her feelings for her bestfriend?
1. Pilot

It was a lazy Saturday night. Sure it was a time to hang out with friends. But for Beca, she decided to stay home and avoid the crowd for the evening. She had been working at the club for the whole week and decided to take the night off.

She was working on her mixes on the couch when the door swung open. It was her roommate/ bestfriend, Chloe.

"Hey Becs! Guess what?" Chloe sing-songed and plopped down beside Beca on the couch.

"What? Did you and Krista try that new pizza place I told you?" Beca said, not looking at the redhead, as she saved her new mix and typed in the filename.

"No, even better!" Chloe squealed.

Beca finally lifted her head up and looked at the happy redhead. Chloe was pretending to fix her hair and wanted Beca to notice the engagement ring she's wearing.

Beca furrowed her eyebrows, "So you got your nails done?" She pretended not to notice the ring.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Krista proposed!" She playfully slapped the brunette's arm.

"Oh," Beca answered sarcastically, "Wait, you've been dating for like 5 months and now you're getting married?" She chuckled lightly, "You barely even know her."

"We played 21 questions on our first date so I have a couple of info inside my head," Chloe stated.

Beca shook her head in amusement. She put her laptop on the coffee table in front of her. She crossed her arms and smirked, "Really? What's the color of her eyes?"

"Deep blue ocean eyes," Chloe sat straight with her chin up.

"What's her favorite beer?" Beca put on a proud smirk, thinking that this question is quite hard for the redhead to answer.

"Oh, Krista doesn't drink."

"But you like alcohol. As a matter of fact, you can't even survive a week without beer," Beca pointed out.

"If people can change their way of life, so can I."

Beca was about to ask another question but Chloe cut her off, "I have a like a lifetime to get to know her. I know she is the one for me." She got up and made her way to her room, "I'll start living a healthy life right now. Krista doesn't eat pizza by the way."

With that, Beca decided to tease the redhead. "Oh no pizza huh? Good because I just ordered some pepperoni pizza and I can have it for myself." She did order pizza though. She knew that Krista took Chloe to some fancy restaurant where they served food that's good enough for one bite. That wasn't enough for her bestfriend.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at Beca, "You're such a-" Then the doorbell rang. Beca held her laugh and marched to the door. It was the pizza.

Beca closed the door and made her way to the living room. She placed the pizza box on the coffee table, opened it and inhaled the smell of the pizza exaggeratedly. "Mmmm," Beca moaned. She knew Chloe was still standing from behind.

Chloe watched the brunette as she took a bite of the huge slice of pizza. Pepperoni was her favorite flavor of pizza. Beca made her way to the kitchen and took out a bottle of beer from the fridge. She acted surprised when she saw Chloe.

"Oh, you're still there. I'll just enjoy that gorgeous pizza and this marvelous beer and watch Orange is the New Black," Beca smiled mischievously, knowing that Chloe wouldn't resist it.

Chloe bit the inside of her cheek, tapped her right foot and went back to her position on the couch. She crossed her arms and waited for Beca to come over. Beca just stared at Chloe as she leaned against the doorframe.

"I'm only here to watch the new episode," Chloe reached for the remote. Beca let out a light laugh and made her way to the couch beside Chloe.

After 30 minutes, there were few pizza slices left. Beca could hear Chloe's stomach grumbling. The brunette took a quick glance at her bestfriend and saw her placing a hand on her stomach. Beca sighed and let out a small smile. She reached for her plate and placed a slice of pizza then handed it to her. Chloe slightly glared at her and was about to say something.

"I ordered pizza because I know the food in that restaurant is the size of a pebble. I know, Luke and I had a business meeting there," Beca placed the plate on top of Chloe's lap. She rested her back on the couch and took a sip of her beer.

Chloe smiled at how thoughtful her bestfriend was and took a huge bite. She moaned at how good the pizza was. Beca couldn't help but laugh.

"Want me to get some beer?" Beca asked. Chloe nodded then Beca stood up to get her a bottle. When Beca got back, she saw Chloe taking another slice. She placed the beer on the coffee table and continued watching TV.

After two slices, Chloe wiped her mouth with a napkin then took the bottle of beer. After drinking, she rested her head on Beca's shoulder. She snaked her arms around Beca's torso and fixed her eyes on the TV. Beca smiled a bit and placed her arm around the redhead. She felt comfortable cuddling with Chloe. They pretty much do that all the time.

"You're like the best bestfriend ever," Chloe said softly as she pulled Beca closer.

Beca couldn't stop the smile that was forming on her face. She liked Chloe. She had a crush on Chloe ever since the redhead barge in her shower. She thought it was just an infatuation but no, she was really in love with Chloe. All these years, she had watched Chloe through her love life. She saw how excited Chloe was on her first date and how depressed the redhead was after a break up. It was Beca's job to cheer her up and she never failed. She wanted to tell Chloe how she really felt about her but she had been receiving mixed signals. She didn't want to ruin her friendship with Chloe. She couldn't imagine life without Chloe.

Once the episode was finished and Beca felt excited for the last episode next week. She turned her head to Chloe who fell asleep in her arms. She nudged her shoulder to wake her up.

"Carry me," Chloe mumbled.

Beca sighed then stood up. She put her arms under Chloe's body then Chloe draped her arm around Beca's neck. The brunette carried her to her room and tucked her to bed. She watched her bestfriend sleep. A smile slowly formed on her face as she admired the beautiful woman. She looked away and pursed her lips thinking that she would always be Chloe's bestfriend and nothing more than that. She knew deep down, she's _waiting in vain_.

* * *

**Not sure if I'll continue this. Let me know what you think :)**


	2. Tugboat

A party was thrown at Krista's place. Beca didn't want to go at first but of course, she wanted to be there for Chloe. Good thing, Chloe also invited Aubrey and Jesse. Beca and Krista got along just fine though they haven't really talked that much. The only problem she had with this party was Krista's friends. Beca just doesn't like to hang out with arrogant rich people. Krista is rich. She owns a record store, has a nice car, and expensive clothes. Beca couldn't compete with that. She doesn't even have a car.

Beca was standing by the table where the food was laid out. She was grabbing some chips from the bowl when her phone vibrated. She was holding one cup so she placed the chip in between her teeth and reached for her phone.

_Chloe [7:32pm]: You okay there? :)_

_Beca [7:35pm]: The chips are good._

Beca glanced at Chloe who was just across the room, holding Krista's hand. Beca noticed that Krista was busy talking to her friends and not paying attention to Chloe who seems to be out of place from the conversation. No wonder Chloe started texting her.

_Chloe [7:38pm]: Can you meet me at the balcony?_

Beca didn't reply to her text. She took a cup and filled it with beer then made her way to the balcony. Chloe was looking at the view of the city lights. Some of the strands of her hair flew because of the wind. She was wearing dark shorts and a nice blouse.

"So what's going on?" Beca chimed in and placed the cup on the ledge.

"Nothing," Chloe forced a smile.

"Did you have your first fight with Krista?"

Chloe shook her head, "I just needed some time to think. I have a question for you though."

Beca felt slightly nervous and swallowed a lump in her throat, "Go ahead."

"Is it okay with you that I'm marrying Krista? Because before I start to plan this whole wedding thing, I need to know if my partner in crime is okay with it."

Beca tilted her head and quirked her eyebrow, "Partner in crime?"

Chloe let out a light laugh, "So is it okay with you that I'm marrying Krista? I mean, you haven't said anything since that night."

Beca looked away from Chloe's blue eyes and thought about the right thing to say. She gave her a crooked smile, "I'm really happy that you're happy, soon to be Mrs. Chloe insert-Krista's-last-name –here."

Chloe slapped her arm gently and smiled widely as she pulled Beca in for a hug. Beca savored that moment and hugged her back. There was something about that hug that made Beca feel happy and sad at the same time. Indeed, she was happy for Chloe. Seeing Chloe happy is what Beca wanted more than anything.

Chloe was the first to pull away. She smiled at Beca and brushed her hands against the side of the other girl's arms. Beca couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, babe. I want you to meet someone," Krista called from the inside. She turned to Beca, "Oh hey Beca."

Beca gave the brunette woman a small wave and Chloe squeezed her hand then whispered, "I'll be right back."

Beca watched Chloe walk away and a sad smile started to form on her face. She tilted her cup and noticed that it was empty. She took Chloe's cup instead. She turned to appreciate the view of the city and just let the wind run through her hair. She felt someone touch her back gently.

"You okay?" Aubrey gave her a comforting smile.

Beca forced a smile, "Yeah. Just needed some air." She took quick glances at the blonde then fixed her eyes on the line of cars.

Aubrey decided to join her. There was silence but it was comforting.

"I know you still have feelings for her," Aubrey broke the silence.

Beca pulled her hair back and sighed with a fake smile, "It's quite funny though. I've dated so many girls and when I look at them in the eyes I only see one girl, a bubbly redhead who I've been bestfriends for years." She pushed her tongue against the inside of her cheek. It's a mannerism she does when she feels upset.

"I literally don't understand why you haven't told her. You had wasted so many opportunities, Beca."

"That's what you thought," Beca said as she took a sip of her drink, "Yeah, every break up I'm there for her. I don't want to be the rebound, Aubrey. I don't want to take advantage of the broken Chloe. I almost told her one day but on that day she told me she had met this girl in a bar and here they are now, engaged."

Aubrey looked down then back at Beca with a concerned look, "Beca, at some point, she has to know."

"Of course, I'll tell her someday. Maybe before I move to-" Beca stopped. She shut her mouth and widened her eyes.

"What? You're moving?" Aubrey gave her a confused look.

Beca sighed and mentally slapped herself, "Don't tell, Chloe." She dropped her shoulders, "Yeah, I'm moving to LA. I finally got the job."

Aubrey jaw dropped and smiled brightly, "Oh my god! That's great!" She hugged her tightly and Beca hugged her back.

"When are you leaving?" Aubrey asked as she pulled away.

"I have a month so," Beca shrugged and noticed Aubrey wiping a tear from her face, "don't cry yet." She let out a light chuckle. She took out her handkerchief and gave it to the emotional blonde.

"I'm just happy that you're finally living your dreams," Aubrey said happily.

Beca smiled, "I never knew I'd make Aubrey Posen cry."

"Oh shut up," Aubrey playfully slapped Beca and shed a tear, "When are you going to tell Chloe? I mean, you only have a month."

"Someday," Beca's smile turned into a sad one as she looked at Chloe who was talking to people and laughing. That was the only thing Beca heard from the noisy environment.

* * *

One Sunday afternoon, Beca was going through a catalog. She fixed her eyes on a new pair of headphones. She heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. She looked up and saw Chloe holding an apple.

"Since when are you into catalogs?" Chloe gave her a questioning look as she sat beside Beca and took a bite of her apple. She reached for one of the magazines on top of the table.

"I'm looking for new equipment," Beca fixed her eyes on the picture of black Sennheiser headphones.

Chloe continued with her reading and Beca took a quick glance at the redhead through the corner of her eyes. Beca loved the way Chloe would furrow her eyebrows and pout her lips as she read. She always thought it was adorable. A small smile formed on Beca's face.

"By the way, we're going to the Krista's vacation house this weekend," Chloe said as she tossed the magazine back at the table. She rested her head on Beca's lap but the brunette continued reading the catalog. She watched the other girl as she munched on her apple.

Beca let out a sharp sigh. She was already annoyed with the way Chloe chewed the fruit. She gave her a sarcastic smile, "Honestly, you're starting to annoy me."

"No, I don't. I'll never annoy you because you love me," Chloe smiled brightly.

Beca looked down and gave her her signature smirk. She thought to herself that 'you love me' meant something else to Chloe.

"Yeah right," Beca joked as she turned to the next page.

Chloe remained quiet and focused on finishing the apple. She gazed at Beca who was actually trying to ignore her. She playfully poked the brunette on the cheek but Beca kept her eyes on the catalog.

"Are you going this weekend?"

"Who's coming?" Beca tossed the catalog on the table because clearly, Chloe wanted to talk. She crossed her arms then looked down at the curious redhead.

"Just the gang. Krista, Aubrey, Jesse, and you," Chloe took Beca's arm and drape it on her chest.

"I think I'll stay here."

Chloe groaned, "Do I have to do the puppy dog eyes just so you could come?"

"First of all, I have a thing this weekend and second, I'm alone. What am I? Your server in your romantic campfire?"

"I know you don't have anything to do this weekend," Chloe sat up and turned to face Beca. Of course, Chloe was right.

Beca draped her arm at the back of the couch and quirked her eyebrow, "You won't be alone. You have Krista. I'll be fine here."

"Look, just come okay? It'll be fun," Chloe brushed her hand on Beca's thigh and gave her a pleading look.

Beca sighed and answered, "Fine. I'll go."

Chloe smiled brightly and squealed. She hugged Beca tightly and kissed her cheek, "I better tell Krista. You two really need to talk and you should get to know Krista more." The excited redhead ran to her room to get her phone.

"Great. A weekend with the fiancée," Beca mumbled as she rested her head at the back of the couch and sighed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews, follows and favs. It motivated me to continue. The titles of the following chapters are song titles. So for this one, it's Tugboat by Galaxie 500.**


	3. Inside Of Love

It was a long ride from their apartment to Krista's vacation house. Beca rode with Aubrey and Jesse because Chloe stayed with Krista the night before. They arrived at the house which was located by the beach. Chloe was waiting by the porch and once she had spotted them, she waved with a bright smile.

Jesse parked the car beside Krista's. Beca wore her black Ray-Ban sunglasses, shorts, and flannel shirt over a white tank top. She smiled as she got out of the car when she saw her bestfriend but it faded when she saw Krista hug her from behind. Aubrey approached the girls. Beca put on a sad smile and it didn't go unnoticed by Jesse who was getting their bags from the trunk.

"Hey, Becs. Will you help me with these bags?" Jesse wanted to take her mind off the scene.

"Yeah, sure," Beca muttered and took a few bags then made her way inside.

The house was not that huge but it was big enough for a few people to live in. The floor made creaking sounds and it was like the house was a hundred years old. Beca looked around the living room as she dropped the bags by the couch. It had a modern look, the walls were newly painted. On the corner of the room, there was a piano and beside it was a shelf filled with records. Beca wanted to take a closer look but she was interrupted by Chloe.

"Hey, weirdo," Chloe smiled widely. She was wearing shorts and a pink tank top that showed her biceps. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun. Beca was turned on.

Beca didn't remove her sunglasses and gave Chloe a small wave, "Wohoo, I couldn't wait to be here." She said blankly.

"I'm glad you came," Chloe giggled then reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers. Beca's heart pounded as she allowed herself to be pulled by Chloe to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, they were met by Krista who was busy eating her salad. Krista was wearing shorts and a black tank top with a hanging blouse that revealed some of her tattoos on her shoulder. Chloe let go of Beca's hand and went to her girlfriend to give her a kiss on the cheek. Beca actually had no idea why the redhead brought her to the kitchen. Fortunately, Aubrey came in and Beca sighed in relief when she saw the blonde sitting by the kitchen counter.

"There's an extra mattress in the guest room. You can stay with us, Beca." Aubrey offered.

"I thought she'll be sleeping in our room?" Chloe tilted her head and quirked her eyebrow then glanced at Beca then back at Aubrey.

Beca thought that this weekend was a terrible idea. She shouldn't have come, "It's okay, Chloe. I can sleep in their room," She pointed at Aubrey.

Beca noticed Krista giving her a strange look. She didn't get what that look meant so she gave her a small smile and looked away awkwardly. She did feel uncomfortable with the way she stared at her so she exited the kitchen to help Jesse carry their luggage upstairs.

* * *

That night, they had set up a campfire outside and told stories. Aubrey shared her embarrassing moment during the ICCA Championship and of course, Chloe shared a bit of it. Jesse told them his encounter with a crazy man in campus and thought it was a professor and as for Beca… Well, she remained quiet and just laughed along. She sat beside Aubrey and she had a view of the couple. Aubrey made sure Beca was okay but she noticed the hurt in Beca's eyes every time Krista would steal kisses from Chloe.

"Um, Beca. Why don't you get more beer inside with Jesse?" Aubrey said with a concerned smile.

Beca forced a smile and stood up to head inside with Jesse. But they were stopped by Krista.

"Oh it's okay, Jesse. I'll help Beca," Krista insisted. Aubrey and Jesse looked at her with concern and Beca just shrugged.

Once they reached inside, Beca decided to speak up, "Okay, since you're here, I'll tell you this. If you-"

"'-hurt Chloe, I'll kill you?' That's what Aubrey told me," Krista finished her sentence confidently.

Beca raised her eyebrows and scoffed, "Great. I'll just help Aubrey clean up the mess."

"I figured. You don't have to worry about it. I love her," Krista said with a smile taking out four bottles of beer and one bottle of coconut water from the fridge then placed them on the table. Beca took the bag of chips that was sitting on the table.

"So you and Chloe have been bestfriends for a long time, right?"

"Yeah, since college actually."

Krista nodded as she searched for the bottle opener in the drawers, "Did you guys like…ever…y'know.."

Beca quirked her eyebrow and realized what Krista was trying to say, "Oh. We're just friends nothing more than that." She felt nervous and was anxious that she might say something stupid.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not referring to the friends-with-benefits thing. I was just wondering if you happen to have feelings for my girlfriend."

Beca laughed dryly, "What? Chloe is like a sister to me." Of course, she had to lie.

"I just hate it when Chloe gets clingy with her single-friends," Krista placed the bottle opener on the table. She looked serious.

"So you're the jealous type. I see," Beca took a bottle and opened it with her hand. That took a lot of practice though and Krista looked irritated.

"I need you to stay away from Chloe," Krista crossed her arms.

"And why would I do that?" Beca said with a smirk and took a sip of the beer, "I will stay away if Chloe wants me to. You are in a 5-month old relationship with her and you can't just take away what Chloe and I have," she said with a firm voice and stared her down.

"Is…everything okay here?" Chloe who just arrived in the scene gave them a questioning look.

Beca calmed down a bit and turned to Chloe, "Yeah. I'm heading upstairs. I'm tired," She deadpanned.

"Beca," Chloe said with a voice filled with concern.

Beca ignored Chloe and quickly made her way upstairs. Once she reached their room, she took her iPod and headphones from her handbag. She plopped down the small couch, took the blanket from the bed and just got lost in the music. She felt nothing but anger and disappointment because she couldn't stand the fact that Chloe was marrying Krista, who wants her to stay away from her bestfriend.

After a few songs, Beca heard the door open but she didn't know who it was because she was facing away from the door. She didn't bother to look.

"Hey, Becs. Where did the beer go?" Jesse tried to lighten Beca's mood but he didn't get a response from the brunette. He forced a smile and grabbed a chair to sit across his friend. "What did Krista tell you?" He asked.

Beca removed her headphones and mumbled, "Nothing."

"Come on," Jesse nudged her leg with his elbow, "You can tell me stuff too."

Beca sat up and said, "Just learned that Krista is an asshole."

"Ah. Did she tell you to stay away from Chloe?" Jesse air-quoted when he said stay away then chuckled, "You do know Krista is probably bluffing."

"Yeah, I know."

"Chloe wouldn't want that. You two are like the closest bestfriends I've ever seen."

Beca smiled to what he said. After a few seconds of silence, she said "I'm pretty sure Aubrey already told you about the LA thing."

"You know Aubrey. She tells me everything," Jesse told her, "So why do you want to move to LA just now? I thought you already loved your job in New York."

Beca looked away from Jesse and pursed her lips. Jesse frowned and started to question her, "Are you avoiding Chloe?"

Beca ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "I'm not avoiding Chloe."

"Becs, tell me the truth. You don't need to hide anything."

"Okay. I just want to stay away from her for a while. I've been hurt so many times and I'm tired of it. She's happy now and I don't want to get in the way.

Jesse forced a smile and just looked at Beca who was about to cry. Beca continued, "Anyway, maybe leaving will keep my mind off things."

"You're leaving?" A familiar voice from behind asked. Jesse was in shock and looked at Beca then back at the person behind. Beca turned her head quickly.

"Chloe," Beca let out a nervous breath. Jesse turned to her and she gave him a signal to leave so she could talk to Chloe alone. She watched Jesse walk out of the room. She felt extremely nervous. She didn't know how long Chloe was standing there. She was afraid that Chloe might've heard the whole conversation.

* * *

**-Inside of Love by Nada Surf-**

**A/N: I really appreciate the reviews, guys. :)**


	4. Give Me Novacaine

"Beca, what's going on? Why are you leaving?" Chloe demanded for answers.

Beca froze for a moment. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't ready for this. She was slightly relieved that Chloe didn't hear everything.

She stood up and approached her confused bestfriend, "We need to talk." With that, Chloe sat on the chair that Jesse had pulled out earlier. Beca sighed and began to explain everything.

"I think this is the right time to say this because it's going to happen soon," Beca let out a shaky breath and continued, "Remember the job in LA I wouldn't stop talking about?"

Chloe nodded but there was still confusion in her face. Beca looked at her in the eyes, "I got it. I'm moving to LA in 3 weeks." She gave her a hopeful smile.

A smile slowly formed on Chloe's face, "Beca, That's awesome." Chloe was happy for her but there was a hint of sadness. Tears started to stream down her face.

"Hey," Beca said softly, "I'm still here. And besides we can talk from time to time and we can Skype." She searched for those bright blue eyes but ended up looking at sad ones.

"I don't want to see you leave but I'm happy that you finally got your dream job," Chloe forced a smile and wiped a tear from her face. Beca brushed her thumb against her cheek and smiled softly.

"Just promise me one thing though," Chloe said with a cracking voice.

"Anything."

"Always be here for the big moments," Chloe sniffed, "Promise?"

"I promise," Beca said with a smile. Chloe reached out her arms and pulled Beca into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, Beca," Chloe said as she pressed her head against the side of Beca's neck.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Chlo. So much," Beca hugged her tighter. She felt a light kiss on her cheek and her heart just melted. She got lost in the moment.

* * *

The next day, they spent the whole afternoon swimming by the beach. Beca doesn't like swimming so she just played games on her phone to keep her occupied. She saw Chloe walking towards her. Beca tried her best not to fall apart because of Chloe's perfectly tanned skin and slim body. Chloe sat down beside her and grabbed a towel.

"What are you up to DJ?" Chloe smiled as she wrapped herself in a towel.

"Just playing Temple Run. I know I'm such a dork," Beca said after losing the game.

"You're my dorky bestfriend," Chloe giggled and put on some clothes. She stood up as she buttoned her shorts and looked down at Beca, "Walk with me?"

Beca smirked and nodded. Once she stood up, they started walking. They didn't mind where they were going. They just enjoyed each other's company and talked. Beca would sometimes joke around and push Chloe towards the water and Chloe would splash some water on her. After about an hour of walking and joking around, they decided to sit down and watch the sunset.

"You know, you should do this with Krista. This is like a romantic moment," Beca said not taking her eyes off the view.

"We walked this far and now you want me to go back just to get Krista?" Chloe raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"I could call Krista for you."

"And you're just gonna leave me alone?"

"Geez, Chloe. It's like someone is going to kidnap you."

"Why don't you just enjoy this moment with me? It's not like everyday you get to watch a sunset by the beach," Chloe looked away from Beca and appreciated the sunset.

Beca took a quick glance at the view but her eyes slowly turned to Chloe. She gazed at the redhead's small smile and her blue eyes sparkled because of the reflection of the sunlight. Her heart fluttered.

"The view is amazing," Chloe smiled widely, not looking back at Beca. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt a bit relaxed with the breeze.

Beca let out a small smile and said in a low voice, "Yeah." After a few seconds, she turned her head to watch the sunset. Chloe rested her head on Beca's shoulder. Beca felt the redhead relax and Chloe linked their arms.

Beca reminded herself that Chloe tends to get affectionate especially that she knows Beca is leaving soon. This may look and feel like a couple-thing to do but Chloe only sees her as her bestfriend and nothing more than that. She wanted to tell her then and there about how she felt. This was the perfect moment. But Aubrey interrupted them.

"Guys! Dinner is almost ready!" Aubrey shouted.

Chloe jolted her head up and slightly pouted, "Well, I'm hungry."

Beca got up and reached out her hand to help Chloe, "I think we're having steak tonight."

When Beca pulled her up, Chloe lost her balance. Their faces were now a few inches apart. Beca looked back at Chloe's eyes and later realized that she had stopped breathing. She could feel Chloe's breath touching her lips.

Chloe took quick glances at Beca's lips but the brunette didn't lean closer.

Beca's heart was pounding and she can feel the butterflies in her stomach. She licked her lips and slowly pulled away. She said in a low voice, "Let's go. I forgot to tell them the good piece is mine." She smirked and heard Chloe slowly laugh.

Chloe rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "I'm guessing you did the groceries."

"Oh my god," Beca reacted sarcastically, "Have you been spying on me?"

Chloe shook her head in amusement and took Beca's hand then head back towards the house. When they reached there, Chloe let go of Beca's hand and ran to Krista like she didn't see her for days. She kissed her girlfriend passionately on the lips. Beca looked away and sighed. She sat down on a huge boulder and watched the waves crash against the huge rocks that was a few meters away from the shore.

Beca was still trying to absorb the moment a while ago. They almost kissed. She had somewhat regret not taking the opportunity to kiss Chloe but she figured it wasn't right. She wished she could just turn off her feelings towards Chloe like there was a switch but she couldn't. She sighed deeply and held back her tears. But with the way Chloe looked at her when their faces were a few inches apart meant something. Beca wasn't sure if that was just another mixed signal from Chloe. She was confused.

"Hey, Beca!" Chloe called her in a cheerful tone. Beca turned her head and she was snapped from her thoughts. She saw Chloe by the porch with a wide smile.

"I got your steak!" Chloe stuck her tongue out and laughed.

Beca gave her a look of disbelief while smiling, "I told you that was mine!" She quickly ran towards the redhead who made a 'yikes' face and went inside quickly.

* * *

Chloe had been living in Krista's place for the last few days after that vacation. Beca had known that this would happen at some point. But she couldn't help but miss her. The apartment wasn't the same without Chloe.

Beca was playing video games before her shift started. She had prepared a few mixes for the night and was ready to share them with the crowd. She checked her watch and she only had 15 minutes. She turned off the TV and her XBox, took her bag, and had gone to work.

She rode the elevator and put out her phone to see if there were messages.

"Shit," Beca let out a frustrated sigh when she saw the low battery percentage of her phone. She was so focused with the game that she forgot to charge it. She also forgot her charger but she was running late. Just after unlocking the screen, her phone died.

Beca arrived at the club on time and the place was packed. Luke was playing his mixes and Beca sat by the bar while waiting for her turn.

"Anything you want?" Jesse asked. The three of them owned the place. Jesse worked full time and he was the manager. Luke was the head of the music. Beca was just a part time DJ.

"Just the usual beer," Beca answered.

Jesse took a glass and poured Beca's drink then gave it to her. He smiled at her and wanted to say something but was interrupted by a customer.

After taking the customer's order, Jesse talked to her, "By the way, you didn't tell me about your alone time with Chloe last weekend. Don't worry, Krista doesn't know. Did Aubrey ruin a moment?" He laughed lightly.

"Yes. She did but it was okay. I was about to pass out anyway," Beca took a huge gulp of her beer, "Honestly, I don't want to talk about that right now."

Jesse raised his hands in defeat, "Okay." Then he continued with his job.

"Yo, Beca! Phone call for you!" a bartender called her. Beca left her drink at the counter and took the phone. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Hello?"

"Beca? Oh thank God. I've been calling you."

"Sorry, my phone's dead. Um…Who's this?"

"This is Krista," She answered but there was uneasiness in her voice. It was like something was wrong. There was a short pause then she spoke up, "We're at the hospital. Chloe, she's-"

Beca didn't let her finish, "I'm on my way." She hung up and told Jesse that she had to leave then rushed to the hospital. She felt nothing but worry.

* * *

**-Give Me ****Novacaine**** by Green Day-**

**A/N: Just a note from the previous chapter, Krista kind of told almost everyone to stay away from Chloe but she's extremely jealous of Beca. We'll see what happens next though…**

**I want to thank you for the follows, favs and reviews. :) **


	5. Wait

Beca rushed down the hallway and was scanning the place. She had checked the emergency room and the nurse informed her that Chloe was confined. The door Beca had passed by opened but she didn't bother to look who it was.

"Beca?"

Beca turned around and recognized the tall brunette, "Hey Stacie," She greeted while catching her breath. She had been walking briskly and was in the verge of panic.

"Are you here to see Chloe?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah. Do you know where she is? What happened?"

"She's in here," Stacie pointed at the door behind her. "Don't worry. Nothing serious. She had an allergic reaction. I gave her antihistamine and she's currently sleeping."

Beca sighed in relief, "Is Krista in there?"

"Yeah. Is she a friend of Chloe?"

"She's actually her fiancée," Beca answered.

Stacie gave her a confused look but before she could respond, Krista opened the door and was slightly surprised to see Beca and gave her a small smile. The tall brunette quickly shut her mouth.

Stacie turned to Krista. "She needs to stay for the night. She'll be fine after a few hours but we have to make sure she has fully recovered. So what food is she allergic to?" She took her clipboard from her arm and readied herself to write down what Krista had to say.

Krista shrugged and didn't know the answer, "Honestly, I don't know. The food I made didn't have peanuts in it. That's for sure."

"Well," Beca interrupted, "There's only one thing on this planet she's allergic to; pineapples."

"What?" Krista rubbed her forehead and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "The dish I made had pineapple juice in it."

"Well, that explains it. She'll be alright." Stacie placed her hand on Krista's shoulder. She checked her watch and looked at the two women then said, "I gotta go. I still have to meet with a patient. Nice seeing you, Beca."

Beca gave her a small wave and thanked her friend. She watched Stacie walk away and turned to Krista who looked guilty.

"Hey, it's okay. You didn't know," Beca gave her a soft smile. She patted her back and tried to comfort her.

Krista returned a small smile and asked, "You wanna come in for a while?" She gestured at the door before twisting the door knob.

Beca hesitated at first but she wanted to see Chloe so she decided to take the offer. She saw Chloe lying comfortably on the bed and was in deep sleep. She smiled a bit at the sight of her bestfriend. She hadn't seen her since that weekend. Beca didn't want things to become awkward between them but she figured it was best if she made her distance. Work was always her excuse.

Krista stood beside Chloe and Beca followed her but she stood on the other side of the bed. She gazed at Chloe and noticed Krista giving Chloe's hand a squeeze. They were silent for a few minutes.

"Look, I know we weren't off to a good start," Krista began to talk. She looked at Beca.

Beca didn't respond right away. She was still mad at Krista but she's willing to be friends with her for Chloe. "You still want me to stay away?"

"I know that was a dick move. I shouldn't have said that. I just got jealous of you knowing how close you two are. But now, I understand."

"It's okay," Beca plopped down the couch that was across the room. "So any new wedding plans?"

"Well, we talked last night," Krista sat beside her, "And we decided to postpone the wedding planning thing for a while. Chloe's right, we should probably get to know each other more before that. Maybe I just got carried away."

"I know you love her. I hope you'll be patient with her."

Beca knows Krista isn't fooling around with Chloe. Most of Chloe's exes did which kind of made it hard for Beca to trust Krista in the first place. But in the end, she realized how serious Krista is with their relationship. Since she's leaving, she wanted Krista to do her job for her. To always be there for Chloe and make her happy.

Beca broke the silence between them and wanted to leave, "Well, I need to go. Just tell her I stopped by."

"Do you have to? I mean, you can stay until she wakes up." Krista paused for a moment, "She misses you."

Beca smiled a bit and realized it's been a few days since she had talked to Chloe, "Yeah, sure. I'll stay."

Beca and Krista spent the next few hours talking and they got to know each other more. Beca told Krista random things about Chloe.

"She has this huge obsession with apples," Beca continued, "She tried making fresh apple juice once but she still prefers the one in juice pouches. Specifically in juice pouches."

Krista chuckled lightly, "Yeah. She's a bit picky when it comes to food."

"She loves watching movies especially Nicholas Sparks movies. She likes having a movie marathon once a week. She adds a lot of milk in her coffee. She loves key lime pie."

"She found out she had allergies with pineapples during our first year in our apartment. She wanted to try it and so she took a bite and then her bottom lip started to itch. Luckily we have anti-allergy pill that day," Beca smiled at the memory.

"Well, I think I'm gonna need you when I plan our special dates," Krista laughed lightly, "You do know everything about her."

Beca smiled at the comment. "I'd be happy to help as long as it makes Chloe happy."

"I knew you two would get along," Chloe said with a wide smile. She had been awake for a few minutes and decided to eavesdrop. Krista stood up and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm glad you're okay. I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were allergic to pineapples."

Chloe smiled, "It's okay, babe. Your dish was good though." She giggled.

"I'll go get us something to drink. Do you want anything?"

"Tea would be nice." Chloe answered.

"How about you, Beca?"

"Nah I'm good. Thanks."

With that, Krista exited the room to get their drinks.

"I should probably include 'What food are you allergic to?' when I play 21 questions with some girl," Beca said with a smirk as she sat at the end of the bed.

Chloe rolled her eyes while smiling, "Nice to see you too, Beca."

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit better. I haven't heard from you for a while though."

"Well, I've been busy with work. The studio and the club," Beca tilted her head from left to right and smirked. Chloe just nodded and smiled softly. She looked away from her.

Beca suddenly felt awkward. It's like there was a wall in between them that made it hard to communicate with each other. Around Chloe, it wasn't that hard to keep up a conversation. She was always the talkative one and Beca would just listen. "Remember the day we found out you were allergic to pineapples?" Beca chuckled lightly.

Chloe slowly grinned, "Oh the day you freaked out? My lips were just starting to itch. Good thing we bought a few anti-allergy pills in case of emergency."

"And whose idea was that?" Beca raised her eyebrows and put on a proud smile.

Chloe giggled at the reaction of the brunette, "You know, you could make a great mom someday."

They both laughed but it faded and they ended up looking at each other. In that moment, Beca realized how much she had missed Chloe. Beca was the first to look away and pretended to check her phone then suddenly remembered that it was dead.

"Beca, you know you can tell me anything," Chloe broke the silence.

Beca quirked her eyebrow and smirked, "Of course."

"Like anything," Chloe repeated.

"Why'd you tell me that all of a sudden? You know I tell you everything." Beca felt nervous about the next words that would come out of Chloe's mouth. She figured that the redhead might want to talk about what happened that weekend. Her hands started to sweat.

Chloe pursed her lips and gave her a sad smile, "I just feel like you're hiding something from me."

"So are you like Professor X, now? What did pineapples do to you?" Beca joked and that earned a playful slap from the redhead who started laughing. Beca tried to hide her emotions.

Krista opened the door with two cups in hand. She gave the tea to Chloe. Beca figured it was time to leave.

"I should probably get going," Beca walked backwards towards the door.

"Call me soon, okay?" Chloe smiled. Beca nodded, waved at the two women and left the room.

As she made her way out of the hospital, it gave her time to organize her thoughts. She started having mixed emotions and overthink. She felt happy to see Chloe again after days. She felt guilty because of Krista. She doesn't know what will happen to their relationship if she confessed her feelings to the redhead. What if her confession can not only ruin her friendship with Chloe but can also ruin Krista and Chloe's relationship.

* * *

A few days later…

Beca was working on a new mix on her laptop. She stayed in the club that day because she didn't want to stay at the apartment filled with boxes. She wanted to take a break from packing. It took a moment to let it sync in that she had only two days left before changing her life.

"Any first-day jitters?" Jesse chimed in. She was snapped from her thoughts.

"Not at all. I'm just going to be moody and distant. Artists love that, right?" Beca replied while closing her laptop. She did feel slightly nervous on her first day in working at her dream company. She can feel the pressure but with the good feedbacks she had received, she felt somewhat confident.

Jesse let out a small chuckle, "Just be yourself and you'll be fine." He watched Beca as she worked on her laptop and decided to talk about Chloe. "So have you talked to Chloe? She's been worried about you."

Beca sighed with a content smile, "Clingy. We're gonna watch a movie tonight. She said she'll come over."

Jesse nodded in approval and wanted to ask more about her and Chloe but he hesitated, "You're going to play your last set tomorrow night? I mean, it is your last night."

"Yeah. I want to spend my last day like it's a normal day. Don't treat me like I'll be gone forever. I can still visit."

"Remember always be here for the big moments." Jesse pointed at Beca with a smirk.

Beca smiled and remembered Chloe, "Yeah."

"Well, Aubrey and I are going to grab a cheeseburger. Wanna come with?"

"Sure. I'm starving." Beca kept her laptop inside her bag and they both left the club for lunch.

* * *

**-Wait by M83-**

**A/N: See that Pitch Perfect 2 reference? It's from Entertainment Weekly lol... Anyway, I'm so excited for Pitch Perfect 2 whoo. **

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. If I continued it, the chapter would be long and it might ruin the flow of the story. If you're curious about the titles of this chapter, I based it on the lyrics of the song.**

**Feedback would be awesome.**


	6. Unkiss Me

Jesse [7:35]: Where are you?

Beca [7:38]: Almost there…

It's Beca's last night in New York. She just stayed at home all day and had finished packing. After that, she made a few mixes for tonight.

She walked passed the club and noticed that the lights were off. She frowned and checked her phone to see if Jesse had texted her about the club being closed for the night but didn't get any messages. She reached for the doorknob and it was unlocked. She felt scared going in.

She poked her head inside then instantly the whole place lit up and it was filled with people.

"Surprise!" Everyone in the club shouted.

Everyone that Beca knew was there. They were all happy to see her and Beca couldn't help but smile widely. She saw the Bellas, the a cappella group she had joined when she was in college. She was glad to see Fat Amy, Stacie, Jessica, and Cynthia Rose after a long time. She turned her head and saw Jesse's group, the Treblemakers. She waved at everyone.

There was a banner that said, "Goodluck in LA! You're the big BM!" Beca smiled at the message and it warmed her heart.

"Hey you," Chloe said approaching her, "Is it too much?" She gestured around and giggled.

"What part of small gathering you don't understand? But I think this is awesome," Beca smiled looking around at the guests.

"Well, I hope you have fun. I'll be right back," Chloe squeezed her hand and walked away.

"What up, Shawshank? Are you ready for LA?" Fat Amy gave Beca a tight hug then slightly lifted the small brunette.

"Amy, Put me down!" Beca squealed while laughing. When Amy had put her down, Jesse called her attention.

"Becaw! There's a girl I'd like you to meet. She's also moving to LA and…let's play a game I like to call 'Haaaave you met Beca?'" Jesse gestured towards a redhead who gave her a small smile. She was pretty. She had dark green eyes and a nice smile. She had red hair but it was darker than Chloe's. She was slightly taller than Beca.

"Hi, Beca right?" The redhead giggled and reached out her hand for a handshake.

Beca smiled and took her hand, "Lucky guess." She chuckled nervously, "And you are?"

"Natasha," She smiled brightly.

"So um…You're moving to LA too huh?" Beca scratched the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly. It's been a while since she had a conversation with a girl aside from her friends. It had been months since her girlfriend dumped her and haven't dated anyone since then. She felt nervous and awkward.

"Yeah. I'm a singer actually," Natasha replied.

"Wow, we can work together someday…" Beca smirked and slowly widened her eyes when she saw Natasha quirked her eyebrow. Natasha might've misinterpreted what she said. "Not that I mean...y'know. You're a singer and I'm a music producer and…y'know those kinds of stuff," She trailed off then laughed nervously, "Would you like to get a drink?"

"Sure," Natasha giggled at how adorable Beca was.

Beca and Natasha talked all night and enjoyed each other's company. The next thing they knew, they were at the dance floor and their bodies were against each other. Beca trailed her hands up and down Natasha's body as they danced. Beca took a quick glance at Chloe who was dancing with Krista. She felt slightly jealous but she knew she had no right to be jealous.

What they didn't know was that they're being watched by the Bellas who were sitting by the dance floor observing them.

"I literally can't believe it," Stacie huffed, "I thought she had already asked Chloe out?"

"I told her about that like a million times. She always chickened out," Aubrey said. They looked at Beca who was still at the dance floor with Natasha then looked at Chloe who keeps on glancing at Beca while dancing with Krista.

"Chloe's getting married, right? I saw her Instagram post," Amy sighed.

"No, they postponed the wedding. They'll give it a year but Chloe did tell me something. She said she needed to figure something out. I don't know what the hell she's talking about," Aubrey said while taking a sip of her drink. Though she did know everything but decided to keep it a secret.

"Well, I think Beca is already trying to move on. I mean look," Cynthia Rose gestured at Beca and Natasha, "I bet she'll be taking Natasha home. She's got a good one by the way." She said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry but I'd still ship Beca and Chloe no matter the circumstances are," Stacie said. Amy nodded in agreement.

"I'd say let them figure it out themselves," Jessica said with a proud smile.

"Chloe needs to hurry up. That's for sure," Aubrey replied.

* * *

The night flew by fast. Beca was at the rooftop and enjoyed the view of the city with a bottle of scotch. She leaned against the ledge. She had a good night and she couldn't stop thinking about Natasha.

"What brings you up here?"

Beca turned her head and saw Chloe leaning against the doorframe with a smile on her face, "Mind if I join you?" She said as she made her way beside Beca.

"Even if I said no, I know you would still join. So yeah I don't mind," Beca smirked. She took another glass with scotch and handed it to Chloe.

Chloe took a sip and said, "Now that's a good one." Beca nodded with a smirk and sighed. There was comforting silence but it soon became awkward.

"So…um-" They both said simultaneously then giggled.

"You go first," Beca said.

"I noticed you and Natasha a while ago. Could she be the one?" Chloe smiled and teased her.

Beca laughed lightly and shook her head, "Nah. We're just friends."

"Come on," Chloe nudged her arm and took a step closer beside her, "Did you ask her out? I heard she's moving to LA too."

"Well, she gave me her number. That's a start. She's pretty amazing."

Chloe smiled and nodded slowly, "You two look cute together."

Beca sighed and pursed her lips. She figured this would be the right time to tell her. After all, she's a bit drunk and hoped that she wouldn't remember anything the next morning. Or so she thought. "Not as amazing as the girl I met though."

Chloe widened her eyes and became intrigued, "And who is this girl?"

"I met this girl a few years back. She's probably the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. She's totally amazing. I had a lot of chances to tell her how I feel but I didn't want to let her know. I'm just waiting for the right moment." Beca couldn't say it straight to the point. She was almost choking.

"Why not?" Chloe gave her a confused look.

"Because she's with someone else." Beca sighed as she finished her drink.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Chloe said in a low voice as she stood closer.

"It's okay. I guess we weren't really meant to be together." Beca put on a fake smile and played with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Don't say that. At least tell her how you feel. You'll never know if she feels the same way until you tell her. Maybe she's just waiting for you too."

Beca sighed, "I wish."

She turned her head to Chloe and realized that their faces were just a few centimeters away. Beca's heart began to beat out of her chest. Chloe looked down at Beca's lips then back at her dark blue eyes. Beca leaned a bit closer and noticed that the redhead isn't pulling away. Beca grabbed her by the neck and pressed her lips against hers. She was surprised that Chloe deepened the kiss. They moved in sync with each other as the kiss became heated.

Beca was the first to pull away. Chloe shot her eyes open and took a step back from the brunette. They were both in shock with the kiss. It just happened. There were a few minutes of silence. They both looked away from each other.

"The girl you were talking about. Was it me?" Chloe asked with a serious tone.

Beca pulled her hair back and replied, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I just-"

"Beca, just answer the question."

"Yes," Beca mumbled. Chloe looked at her with the face that Beca couldn't read.

Beca took a step back and said, "It was always you, Chloe." What hurts even more is that Chloe just stood there and wasn't saying anything. They just looked at each other and Beca knew that she had ruined their friendship.

Aubrey opened the door and called their attention, "Hey, Beca. Jesse is going to close the bar now. You need a ride home? By the way, Chloe, Krista's waiting for you."

Beca walked away and after making a distance from Chloe, she looked back one last time and continued walking towards Aubrey. The blonde noticed the weird atmosphere in the rooftop. She stopped Beca.

"Is everything okay?" Aubrey asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah. I do need a ride home. I need to get some sleep for tomorrow." Beca continued walking and made her way downstairs. She tried to hide the hurt on her face.

Aubrey watched the brunette walk away before approaching Chloe whose eyes were filled with tears.

"Chlo, what happened?" Aubrey held Chloe's arms and searched for her eyes.

Chloe just looked at Aubrey. She shook her head and started to cry. She made her way downstairs leaving the confused blonde.

Beca remained silent on the way home. Aubrey asked her what happened but she just told her that she didn't want to talk about it. It was a 20 minute drive but it felt like hours. She was grateful she had brought her earphones and just got lost in the music. She knew this was going to happen. Chloe didn't say anything and that meant she didn't feel the same way. All she wanted to do is get out of here and have a fresh start.

"Have a safe flight tomorrow, Becs." Aubrey said as Jesse pulled in front of Beca's apartment building.

Beca gave her a small smile and got out of the vehicle. Her last night started great but she didn't like how it ended. Especially with Chloe.

* * *

The next day Beca arrived at the airport a bit earlier than she thought. As she entered the terminal, she was slightly hoping that Chloe would come but she knew it was hopeless. She listened to her music and played a game on her phone before boarding the plane.

Beca checked her watch and realized there was still time to buy a burger. She made her way to the nearest Burger King. When she was about to pay for her food, the cashier gave her an anxious look. Beca quirked her eyebrow.

"Um, Ma'am, your order will take 7 minutes to cook. _Are you willing to wait?_" The cashier gave her a hopeful smile.

Beca didn't know why but that question struck her. "Y-Yeah," She stuttered and cleared her throat. The cashier gave her a number and she took a seat as she waited for her order. The thoughts of last night were coming back to her. Chloe was completely speechless and then she thought about the kiss. "_But…wait. She kissed me back? She kissed me back!"_ Beca thought to herself. She wanted to ask Chloe but thinking about Chloe's reaction last night made her feel scared. She hesitated to call her.

After 1 hour…

"_Attention all passengers, Flight UA441; Bound for Los Angeles, California, is now boarding at gate number 4."_

Beca quickly grabbed her handbag and stood up. A bunch of people did as well and they all made their way to the gate. She took her phone out and received a message.

Natasha [9:00am]: See you in LA ;)

Beca smiled at the text then switched her phone to airplane mode. She sighed and entered the gate. _It's time to move on_.

* * *

**-Unkiss Me by Maroon 5-**

**A/N: Noticed the How I Met Your Mother reference? lol Sorry for the late update. I got busy with school because it was our finals week. And now I'm free yay. I have already planned out the ending and I hope you'll like it. **

**100 follows?! You guys are the best! Thank you :)**


	7. This Modern Love

**A/N: I forgot to mention… Yes, Natasha is Natasha Romanoff lol but minus the fighting skills.**

**On with the story…**

Beca wasn't really a fan of flying so she slept during the whole flight. When she got out of the plane, she prepared herself for her new life. She's still nostalgic about the events in New York but she knows she'll move on eventually. She wanted to text Natasha but she thought that it would be too soon. She switched off the airplane mode and there were still no new messages. It's not like she was expecting messages or missed calls from Chloe…ok maybe she was.

Beca got her luggage and went down the escalator. She reached for the paper, with the address of her apartment written on it, in her pocket.

"Okay, I'll just get a cab. Then eat. Then sleep," Beca said to herself. She wore her sunglasses and headed for the exit when someone had bumped into her. The woman dropped her stuff and Beca helped her get them.

"I'm so sorry. Let me help you with-" Beca stopped and recognized the woman standing in front of her. She widened her eyes as she took off her sunglasses, "Chloe? What are you doing here?"

Chloe stood up after collecting her things. She looked nervous, "Let me explain."

* * *

_Chloe was sitting by the bar and she couldn't help but look at Beca talking to Natasha. She felt a pang of jealousy. She knew it wasn't right but after that weekend at the beach, she couldn't stop thinking about Beca. She decided to postpone the wedding because she needed to figure things out. She was confused. Everytime she looks at Krista, she sees Beca. She didn't get why Beca decided to leave all of a sudden but she did know that working in LA was what Beca wanted more than anything. _

"_Hey, you alright?" Krista stood beside her._

_Chloe looked away from Beca who was laughing to what Natasha had said, "Yeah." She gave her a small smile._

_Krista glanced at Beca then back at her girlfriend. She sighed and then her phone rang, "I'll be right back." She kissed her girlfriend's cheek and went out._

_Chloe couldn't take her eyes off Beca all night. The party was over and Chloe looked for Beca around the club but there was no sign of the brunette. With that, she knew where Beca would be. And she was right, she saw the brunette at the rooftop holding a glass of scotch._

_She smiled and asked, "What brings you up here?" Beca turned her head and smiled widely. Chloe's heart melted._

_Their conversation went well. Chloe was about to tell her but she wanted to make sure that Beca didn't ask Natasha out yet. _

"_Well, she gave me her number. That's a start. She's pretty amazing," Beca said with a smile._

_With that, Chloe decided not to tell her about how she felt. She let out a small smile and looked away. After a few minutes of silence, Beca started talking about a different girl. At the back of her head she was hoping that it was her but she didn't want to make assumptions. And when they kissed, Chloe was caught off guard. She took the opportunity to kiss her back and it felt amazing. It was a kiss that she hadn't felt when she kissed Krista. It felt right. But when Beca pulled away, she was completely speechless. It was definitely the right time to tell Beca but part of her didn't want to. She didn't want to make things complicated and if she told her, Beca would stay and give up her dream job in LA. _

_Watching Beca walk away hurt. Aubrey held her arms but she didn't want to talk right now. She wanted to slap herself for letting Beca go._

_Krista took her home and she remained silent. Krista took quick glances at her as she drove._

"_Are you sure you're fine?" Krista asked with concern._

"_Yeah," Chloe deadpanned. She wiped a tear and sniffed._

"_I know you're not. You know Beca will still visit. She said so herself."_

_Chloe sighed and she wanted to vent but telling everything to Krista would definitely break the brunette's heart. She couldn't live this way but in the end, she knew her relationship with Krista wouldn't work. She couldn't love her like she loved Beca._

"_I know you'll get mad to what I'm going to say. But I have to let you know," Chloe let out a shaky breath, "I'm in love with someone else."_

_Krista just nodded and Chloe took it as a sign to continue, "That someone else is Beca."_

_Krista pulled over and looked at Chloe. Krista looked broken but managed a smile, "Do you want to be with her?"_

_Chloe pursed her lips and a tear streamed down her face, "Yes." She answered with a cracking voice then bit her lip._

_Krista held the steering wheel and sighed. Then she reached for something at the back of car, "Good."_

_Chloe looked out the window and realized that they were at the airport. She gave her a confused look, "What are we doing here?"_

_Krista faced Chloe and said, "There's no easy way to say this but Chloe, I'm breaking up with you."_

"_Krista, I'm sorry-"_

"_Shh. I know. I think it's obvious you have feelings for Beca ever since. But let me tell you this, nothing's too late. If you love her, she deserves to know because I know she feels the same way. I don't want to be the bad person in your love story so I'm letting you go." Krista placed her hand on the redhead's thigh, "I reserved a ticket for you inside just say my name. Your bags are at the back."_

"_Krista, you don't have to do this." Chloe took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze._

"_Chloe, you deserve to be happy. I know you won't love me the way you love Beca." Krista gave her a sad smile._

_Chloe shook her head, "I can't accept this. Why are you even doing this?"_

"_I can't believe I'm going to say this but 'if you love a person, set them free.'" Krista smiled._

_Chloe gave her small smile. She undid her seatbelt and leaned in to kiss Krista on the cheek. They gazed at each other one last time and Krista held back her tears._

"_Now go. You don't want to miss your flight," Krista chuckled lightly._

_Chloe smiled brightly then got out of the car. Krista helped her with her bag. Chloe pulled her in for a hug and Krista whispered something in her ear._

"_Go get her." _

_Chloe smiled and she felt nervous and excited to see Beca. She was just hoping that Natasha wasn't with her._

* * *

Chloe looked down sheepishly and Beca gave her a blank expression. Beca was still processing everything. She had regretted walking out that night but here are they now. She was glad she had another opportunity to talk to her.

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew what you would do. I don't want to be a hindrance in reaching your dreams," Chloe said and she was waiting for Beca to respond, "Please say something."

Beca's frown slowly turned into a smile, "Chloe, I have a lot dreams. One of which is working in LA. But my number one dream is to be with you." She tried to stop the wide smile that was forming on her face.

Chloe slowly smiled, "Then why didn't you ask me out?"

Beca scratched the back of her neck and pursed her lips, "I was too scared. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I just wanted you to be happy."

"Am I the reason why you're moving here?"

Beca sighed and nodded, "I saw how happy you are with Krista and I couldn't handle my feelings anymore so I decided to move on and have a fresh start."

"Well, Krista broke up with me," Chloe let out a sad smile, "And I want to have a fresh start too." Her smile widened then she looked back at Beca. They gazed at each other for a moment.

"So what now?" Beca asked, not taking her eyes off those bright blue eyes.

Chloe took a step closer and cupped the other girl's cheek, "Come here." She connected their lips. Beca dropped her bags and held Chloe's waist. The kiss escalated quickly and they just got lost in the moment.

Chloe pulled away with a smile and let their foreheads touch, "I know it's pretty soon to say this but," She searched for Beca's dark blue eyes, "I love you."

Beca looked at her with a wide smile, "I love you too." She gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"By the way, I need a place to stay and I was thinking-"

Beca cut her off. "You're moving in with me already? Don't you think that's a bit fast, Beale?" She raised her eyebrow then laughed sarcastically.

"Shut up, Mitchell." Chloe kissed her again. Beca smiled into the kiss.

At first Beca thought she was only dreaming but it was definitely real. And she was happy to know that she was starting her new life in LA with Chloe. Sure it took a while for Chloe to realize she had feelings for Beca but deep inside, Chloe knew she wasn't too late. Beca told herself that Chloe was definitely worth the wait.

-THE END-

* * *

**-This Modern Love by Bloc Party-**

**A/N: Alright! I finally have a finished multi-chapter story. lol Of course, they deserved a happy ending. To be honest, this was supposed to have 10 chapters but I ended it already because I don't want to prolong the agony and make things more complicated for the both of them. But don't worry I'm thinking about writing one-shots based on this story.**

**I'm glad you liked this story. I had fun writing it. Thank you so much for the favs, follows and reviews. Most importantly, thank you so much for reading. :)**


	8. Author's Note

Hey there, I made a one-shot based on this story. Kind of an epilogue..or something. I uploaded it on "On Shuffle" you can check it out there. The title is "Throwback." :) -BKTheGoldenKnight


End file.
